Live and Let Go
by lxlynda
Summary: *Sequel to The group* Naruto and Gaara's time in the group is coming to an end, along with their Jr year. With Sr year aproaching, they begin to run into problems, new and old, that they must resovle in order to finally live the lives theyve always wanted
1. Chapter 1

The sequel is here at last :P enjoy or y'know...leave, i guess

Background:It's almost the end of the school year. Naruto and gaara have been in the group for almost a year now(give or take a few months) and their evaluations are coming to a peak

(Also, for those who didn't read the first part *and don't feel like it*, I don't mind it if you pm me for a summary or something:P I know how it is-though I do enjoy getting new readers)

* * *

><p>I sit in the living room, stretched out on the sofa. Even though the TV's on, I'm not watching it- it's muted so I don't wind up watching it.<p>

See, it's about time for school finals and I need to do really good on them. I mean, it's not that I _really _need the good grade, it's just that if I get a high score on them, I might be able to get into an advanced class. And, if I get into an advanced class, that means I have a better chance of getting a class with a certain red headed boy.

So, I've been cramming for the past week and a half in algebra, English and chemistry. Some times I join a study group with some of my friends, but usually we wind up goofing around, so we don't get much done.

Sitting in the living room in silence was _so _boring. I only started ten minutes ago, but I am already tired of it.

I throw my books on the floor and sigh. "This sucks!" I look around the room for something more interesting. I se my bedroom door and a very fun idea pops into my head.

I stand up quietly, making sure not to step on the creaky parts of the floor. As I got closer to my target, I start to hear some light breathing.

See, I don't live here alone- technically my grandpa, Jiraya, should be home if anyone, but that's rare. No, I currently live here with my best friend (and boyfriend) Gaara.

Gaara is solely the only reason I'm trying to get advanced classes in the first place. We hardly ever see each other in school so it was my genius idea to study hard to be on equal grounds with my lovely red head.

Anyway, I'm bored so my plan is to fool around with Gaara until I'm not.

I sneak into our bedroom where he is. When I peek my head around the corner, I se him, back to the door, hunched over a book. I want to surprise him, maybe even scare him, so I keep quiet.

I cross the room, holding in my laughter.

_He is never gonna see this coming! _

When I'm just a few inches from him, I get ready with a near-silent breath building up.

Just as I was gonna scream in the pale boy's ear, his eyes turn to meet mine. "Can I help you?" He asks me cockily, smirking.

I let out the air in a huff. "Gaara," I whine. "You never let me have any fun!"

He gives me a stern look. "Weren't you suppose to be studying?"

"I was- but I'm so bored! And I've been doing it for almost two weeks," I plop on the bed next to him and he sits up a little. "Don't I deserve a break?"

Gaara raises a thin eyebrow. "A break?" He repeats.

"Yeah," I say back, cautiously. "I've been at it for a while now-"

"Thirteen minutes."

"What?"

"You have been 'at it' for thirteen minutes." He gives me a neutral glance. "Yes, I was counting."

I turned away from his look_. I didn't know he was keeping track!_

"That's what I thought," he says. "Get back to work, naruto- it was you idea after all." With that said, he gets back to reading his stupid book.

I just stand there for a second, staring at him. He was right, of course, but I mean...I've been working my ass off!

After a couple of minutes, Gaara looks back at me and stares. I stare back defiantly. "Do you not have something to do?" He asks but it wasn't really a question- it sounds more like "get out of my space, you're invading my personal time."

Instead of moving, I scoff and cross my arms. "Maybe…"

"Then get to it," he orders me.

"Don't wanna," I huff at him.

We stare at each other for a minute- I kept my face in a frown. After staring at it for almost two minutes, my face muscles are twitching. I sigh, as usual.

But when I went to leave the room, Gaara pulled me back down. I turned to look at him and immediately felt his lips on mine. His kisses are always so soft- they make me melt. He puts his hand on the back of my neck and I put mine in his hair, grabbing the red locks.

Gaara sucks on my tongue. I moan out- _this _was the fun I was hoping for.

But, just as soon as I started to get into the kiss, as soon as I felt my body getting all warm and tingly-

He stops.

The red head moves his hand from my neck, looks at me for a minute, then goes back to his book.

He left me sitting there, all hot and bothered, just gawking at him. "Gaara, are you _kidding _me?" He smiles. "There you go again- you always tease me, man! It's not fair," I whine.

"And neither is life. Or you coming into this room to bother me every other minute of the day as I'm obviously preoccupied." Gaara pets my head, like I'm a dog. "Let that be a lesson to you."

I walk out of the room, rejected, with my head hanging in shame.

"Naruto," Gaara calls to me in his low voice. I look back at him.

"_I love you_."

Hearing him say that always made my heart melt and a smile come on my face.

Hearing him say that, I can easily go back to studying now.

* * *

><p>You likey? Maybe enough to get me some reviews?<p>

I promise it will be a bit more interesting next chapter, it's just that you gotta bring it in niiice and slooow lol


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at my calendar angrily. Today was only May tenth "Why won't you tell me it's summer already?" It stares at me for a minute, innocently, like it's not making each day 24 hours longer than usual. "Stupid bunch of papers," I mumble.

Gaara walks out of the bathroom, towel around his waist carelessly. I stare at the water rolling down his body greedily. When Gaara notices me, he chuckles evilly. "You must like what you see, Naruto."

I move to his side laughing. "I'd like it even better if you lost this towel…" My hand reaches around him to remove the obstacle.

Gaara blocks my hand immediately. I frown at him, but he only stares. "You know the deal. No funny business until we see your scores."

"You're no fun," I tell him, flopping on the sofa.

He shrugs. "Besides, it is only a matter minutes before Dianna comes for us and I have to dress myself." The red head leaves the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid meeting," I groan to Gaara. I knew he could hear me, even through the door. "I don't even belong there any more- I feel completely fine." Thinking over his silent response, I ask, "do…_you _want to stay in it?"

He comes back with a black sleeveless hoodie over a white tee and some beat up looking jeans. His face is empty. "I don't know."

I keep quiet a second.

"You think you still need it?"

His green eyes meet mine. They are confused. "I don't."

"How come?"

He smiles lightly. "Because I found what I need already." I look at him, not getting his meaning. "You," he tells me obviously. "You are all I need, Naruto."

I blush as he walks to me and rubs my cheek lovingly. I still can't get used to his…_gushy _side. It was too unreal- sometimes I think I'm seriously dreaming all of this up.

"Y-you're embarrassing me, Gaara…"

The red head leaned in to kiss me. "I know," he says teasingly. "Put on some real clothes; we'll be leaving any minute now."

I sigh at how fast the moment came and went, but I know that Gaara just wants to be able to leave as soon as possible so that we could get back home even quicker.

Getting up, I look at my outfit. "Hey, what's wrong with this?" It was my favorite Ichiraku shirt in orange and my worn-out cargo short. I only had one pair of shoes, so changing them was not an option.

Gaara stares at my face with an impossibly serious expression. "You have a chocolate stain down the middle of that shirt; it's an eye-aching color and nearly two sizes too big. And your shorts are horrible. Change them."

I pout, realizing his point. "Okay…" As I walk past Gaara, he smacks my tail playfully. I yelp at the contact, but don't dislike it.

There's a knock on the door as soon as I'm in the bedroom. Knowing that it's definitely Diana, I groan. I wish she would just get lost sometimes. Or maybe get a life. I throw on a plain white tee and light blue jeans then greet the unwanted woman in my house.

"Hey, Naruto. Don't you look cute today," she says cheerfully.

I laugh uncomfortably. "Thanks, Dee."

"So I was just telling Gaara here about how your assessments are being processed as we speak and I've got a good feeling about them. " The round woman beamed, a typical aged-cheerleader ray of sunshine.

Diana leads us to her car and when we're all buckled in, she takes off.

We're all quiet for a couple of minutes.

"So, you boys are, what, best friends now?"

I blush. _Where is this coming from? _"Why do you ask?"

She laughs. "You've been having sleepovers every weekend for a while now." Looking at us in the rear view mirror, Diana smiles. "It's cute how close you to are now."

Gaara looks at me from the corner of his eye, his eyes giving away more than his blank face did.

"Yeah…we're really close now."

We were dropped off at the building's entrance. Normally, Diana will escort us into the actual building, but today she had other things on her plate, so she wished us well and sent us off.

After she drove away from us, I grab Gaara's hand. He gives me a smile that makes my heart flutter. I lean over and give him a small kiss, just before we walk through the doors.

A couple people look up at us but they turn their heads quickly; just curious to see who it was entering, I guess. Well, except one- Tara, the Goth chick. She might as well have had laser eyes with that glare of hers.

Gaara and I sit in the back, by the window. We usually sit there now, away from everyone else so we can just be together (as though we weren't together enough as it is).

I lay my head on Gaara's shoulder, as usual, and close my eyes. I was a little tired from my study cession yesterday- the final exam was creeping ever so slowly towards us and it was cram time all the time. Gaara put an arm around me silently, looking out the window at the sky. Staring up at his face, I watch him blink those sea colored eyes slowly. Whenever I see his face, I can't help thinking he's so perfect.

After everyone was in the room, Trevor Michaels, our group leader stood up in his chair, asking for everyone's attention. "Hey guys," he greets us, as he did every day. He received numerous answers at once, which he obviously couldn't understand. He laughs. "That's nice to hear, I think. Well, it's a _marvelous day outside and I'm sure you all have something better to do than sit in here for a few hours, so let's try to get this over with quickly."_

_I didn't bother lifting my head; I let Gaara do the looking for me._

"_Okay, now, I'm going to call out some names and I want those people to come to the center of the room." He began reading off names: Raye, Mihael, Chrona, Kimimaro, Allen, Gaara, Michelle, Clark, Asia, Tony and then- "Naruto. All of you in the middle now." _

_I weasel my way to Gaara's side and he grabs hold of my hand tightly. _

_Trevor's voice comes from behind us, telling the rest of the seated teens, "look at these people long and hard because this will be the last time you see them. His light laugh sounds over confused voices. "In here at least. These eleven people demonstrated that it is possible to overcome your personal demons if you have the love and support of a friend, or friends. Because of that, this will, hopefully," he says looking at Chrona, "be their last meeting here. How about a round of applause?"_

_There is few that actually clap, most of them are pouting and jealous that they weren't called up. I don't care though. This is our last meeting! Why should they be allowed to ruin it? _

_I just want to kiss Gaara, I'm so happy; one last thing for me to worry about, more time for us to be together alone…_

* * *

><p>You know, Gaara's still pretty monotonous and blank-faced, so it's kind of cute that Naruto knows him well enough to read him :D<p>

Okay, so these chapters will be relatively short until I finish my other story. It was weird to just start tying this again out of the blue and I felt kind of rusty with it :P Did it turn out okay?


	3. Chapter 3

I unlock the door as quickly as possible, trying not to seem too eager, but I end up dropping the key so much Gaara pushes me out the way to do it.

He walks in straight-faced and calm, pulling off his jacket with ease, while I stumble anxiously and fumble with the zipper on my hoodie. I curse at the stupid thing.

Gaara turns to me with a smirk on his face after hearing me. "Here, let me do it," he says, like I was some kind of kid.

I pout and stick my hands in my pockets. "I could have done it myself, you know." He shakes his head as the fabric peeled apart. "I loosened it up for you," I chuckle.

"Of course you did." His sea green eyes spark when they meet mine.

We got closer and closer until we could feel each other's body heat.

I rest my hands on his shoulders, lightly rubbing his muscles. "You know," I start as my eyes flick from his collar to his eyes. "We worked really hard to get out of that," I say, talking about the support group that plagued us for months. "I think our graduating it calls for a…_celebration_."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, do you?"

I blink slowly, looking at him from under my lashes, giving him my best puppy dog face. "We worked _really _hard." His face remains neutral, but I can tell that he is only trying make me beg some more. "_Please_, Gaara?"

"I don't know what you're asking for," he says slowly, "but I'm sure it would spoil our previous agreement." I groan, knowing he was talking about me and the placement testing.

"Pretty please, Gaara? It's been so long…and I've been so good…." My pout deepens. I turn my face away from him, frustrated.

He stands silently, watching me like I was a child.

After some moments of my unspoken disappointment, my red head sighs. I immediately perk at the noise. He places his hands on his hips and gives me an exasperated look. "Fine, Naruto, have it your way." I laugh, jumping into his arms. "You're so spoiled," he tells me for the umpteenth time.

I smile back at him. "Oh, you know you love me anyway."

Gaara kisses me, proving my point. We stay connected for minutes until he pulls away with heated eyes. "You do realize that I am limiting any activities you may be planning tonight. We will no be going 'all the way.'"

"I figured as much," I sigh, rolling my eyes. But at least we were going to do _something- I thought I would die from blue balls!_

_Gaara led us over to the kitchen counter, swiping his arm across the surface to remove the various items, then pushing me back onto it. I let him do it because, quite frankly, it was really hot watching him push me around._

_He runs his hands over my clothed chest. He tweaks one nipple one his hand while the other palms my pants. I moan. "You're already being so noisy?"_

_I blush. "I can't hold it in…it feels good."_

* * *

><p>Really short and only a taste of the full chapter. But I haven't even touched this in such a long timeI had to put up what little there was. I'm not going to have a computer for a while, so here's all I can !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on my back, watching the red head in between my legs remove my jeans. Feeling the anticipation rise, my eyes close. The muscles in my body relax and I release a heavy sigh as his soft hands engulf me.

He works my member slowly, massaging it with tender precision.

Normally, Gaara was so rough, so driven by his need to dominate that his passive façade was momentarily overridden. However, he remained straight faced and quiet.

"Gaara," I call to him. He doesn't respond immediately, so I say his name again.

His cool eyes meet mine. "Naruto." A shiver goes downy spine at my name.

My face heats as he stares at me questioningly. "Uh…what's-what's wrong?"

With a blank face, he answers, "nothing," and says no more. I keep staring at him and he frowns. "What?"

"You're just being so…calm tonight."

"And? Am I not calm every night?" His teal eyes watch me closely and I know why he had such an unexpected lack of passion.

Using my usual trademark pout, I whine at the redhead. "Gaara! Why are you doing this?"

"This is what you wanted, right?" Those eyes pierce me and I feel the guilt of breaking my promise. I look away from him. "This is what you asked-_begged -_for." He titled my chin with his hand. "Isn't it?"

I sigh and bite my lip, letting my eyes wander to Gaara's. "I get it already, okay? I'm sorry…"

Gaara is silent as he stares at my face. When he goes all quiet on me like this, it always makes me wonder what's going on inside his brain.

Unexpectedly, he places a kiss on my nose. "I know you are." He smirks at me. "I won't reprimand you this time. But you had better pass those exams."

That said, Gaara takes me in his mouth and I gasp. He doesn't nearly suck me off as often as he should!

I try to thrust my hips up, but he holds them down, sucking even harder. I know Gaara is getting into it because his eyes now have that gleam in them-the one that says he likes to see me squirm.

It doesn't take me long to reach my limit and I climax in his mouth. Gaara never complains when I do this, he always just sits there and takes it all in, chuckling at my lack of control.

He pulls off slowly, letting my limp member fall. His cocky face smiles at me. "I hope that you will be able to control yourself now- this will _not _happen any more."

I pull up my pants and grin. "That should last me a _while_, Gaara- _promise_." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Back to studying." I hop off the table, pulling up my pants and walking briskly to the sofa. My book bag sits on a cushion, waiting for me to remove its load.

With a sigh, I open up my notebook (okay, it's _Shikamaru's _notebook because my notes suck) and re-read the words. Finals are just around the corner…

**Three Weeks Later**

"You have seventy minutes to complete the packet, thirty for the reading, thirty for the open ended and a ten minute break. Try not to rush through it all but be conscious of the time. And…begin."

I stare at the packet on my desk. This is my last final of the semester, my English final. There's twenty other people in the room from my class, some that I know and some I don't.

But that's not important right now! I have to focus-I've been so nervous that I'm focusing on everything but the paper! Now's not the time to check out, dammit!

I take a deep breath and begin the exam. _I have to, _I tell myself. _It'll make Gaara happy!_

So, I sit straight in my chair. My eyes lock onto the paper in front of me and read the questions carefully.

_I got this…_

**Three Days Later**

The test results are in. Grades are finally posted for everyone to see.

Gaara and me came into school early to see our grades- mostly mine, though. I know he doesn't show it much, but Gaara was more excited to see them than me. He practically shoved me through the doors.

But anyway, we get to school and he drags me to my homeroom.

There's a wall where all the scores are posted. We both go up to it slowly; I'm so afraid that I failed, I can't even open my eyes. "You tell me what it says, okay?" I tell Gaara. He just grunts and keeps walking forward.

I peek through my hands at him. He's still standing there, not making noise, or looking at me or anything. _That's it. I failed. Everything, even though I studied so hard and I haven't wanted anything this much since the "life supply of ramen" contest at Ichiraku, I still failed. _I sigh and turn away from Gaara. _And I let him down…Gaara…he hardly asks me for anything and I couldn't even do this one thing right, even for him…_

Gaara turns me around. He looks emotionless, with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you looking away?"

"I failed, didn't I?"

"Go and see for yourself," he says in a cold voice.

I can't meet his eyes when he says that. I shuffle to the paper on the wall and search for my name; it's the fifth-to-last on the list. All my test scores are listed horizontally and classified as advanced proficient, proficient, adequate and inadequate.

Going straight across the line…my scores are proficient, advanced proficient, proficient and proficient?

"Huh?" I hear Gaara's little laugh from behind me. "What's so funny?" I ask, giving him the stink eye.

He walks up to me and kisses me. "I knew you could do it."

* * *

><p>Did this really just happen? Did I update? Yes, yes I did. Finally.<p>

Well, it wasn't much, but I've been working a lot on my comic ( in case y'all wanna be sweethearts and check it out comics/1652582/define-your-fate-cover/ ) and it's come to that point in my life where I have to know exactly what I'll be doing for the rest of my life (and I don't). I'm very stressed, so I know it's not that great, but it's something...

(sorry for rambling...so how've you been?)


	5. Chapter 5

All classes for next year have been processed and finalized. All the students that passed the year are gone, off to different places to do different things, while those who have failed are forced to retake classes or be held back. There are few faculty members left, save janitors, who are contracted to clean the school even in the hot days of July.

It's summer break- the height of the year for some, just another two unimpressive months for others.

For Gaara and Naruto, now is the time for unfiltered passion. They don't have to hold back their emotions- if they wish to hold hands, they do; if they want to exchange chaste kiss, they will.

The boys have two months of freedom and plan to use it wisely.

Gaara lay across Naruto's lap, red locks sprawled on Disney pajama pants. There is little sound from the television in the room; Naruto occupies himself with twirling the hair in front of him while Gaara reads silently.

It has been a week since the school let out. Though so excited, both boys really had no plans in mind for their break.

After sitting in this silence for forty minutes, Naruto can no longer contain his words. He stops fiddling with the hair and speaks loudly. "Hey, Gaara…" The other shifts his attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is there any reason why I would deny a question?"

The blonde scoffs. "'Sure, Naruto, you can ask me anything!' 'Gee, thanks, Gaara! You're the best!' 'Oh no, _you're _the best, sweetie!' " At this, Gaara laughs and Naruto continues. "I've been thinking for a while…," he trails off. Gaara sits up, giving his full attention to Naruto, but not his words.

"Well...see…it's about…," the blonde mumbles under his breath, suddenly unwilling to voice his question. "Uh, never mind! It was just a stupid quest-"

"Naruto, just ask the question. You're beginning to irritate me."

The blonde huffs, but quickly answers. "I think you should talk to your brother and sister more!"

This statement took Gaara off guard and he could only blink.

"See," Naruto says, blushing. "I told you it was stupid! I don't even know where that came from; I j-just was thinking about family and wondered about yours and…um…" He suddenly becomes quiet. His eyes are cast down.

Gaara tilts his chin up. "Do you feel as though I ought to…_reconnect _with them, Naruto?" The red head hadn't spoken to his siblings since he was kicked out of the house six months ago. He held no grudges against them- honestly, he hardly even thought about them- so the thought of reconnecting never occurred to him.

Timidly, Naruto nods his head.

There is a silence.

"Are you angry?"

"No…not _angry_, just _confused_."

"So do you want to see them?"

Gaara shrugs slightly. "Perhaps," he says slowly, in a far away voice.

Naruto can only imagine what's going on in Gaara's head as he goes into his dream-like state.

He stares away into nothing silently and leaves Naruto alone in the room. His mind is wandering, replaying predominant memories of his childhood; the first time his uncle said "I love you", the first time his father struck him, the day he realized his father hated him…

He remembers an incident when he came home from school, sick with the flu, and his father, much too busy to pick him up, sent his brother-in-law to pick up the child. Little Gaara vomited and cried for two weeks and never received any care from his father. His siblings were wary, though mildly concerned- one of them had placed a tiny bear on his bedside as he slept and given him a simple, hand-made "get well soon card" to go with it. The gesture wasn't extravagant, but he never forgot it, even all these years later; that tiny bear remains with him to this day, hidden among his belongings.

That wasn't the only incident where his siblings showed him humanity- the most recent, before his exile from his home, Kankuro and Temari presented Gaara with close to six hundred dollars, money they had been saving for some time in case their little brother ever needed it.

Perhaps Gaara does owe it to them. At least one visit.

Gaara has decided to visit his siblings. They still live at his estranged father's home, so he saw it fit to contact them first, to plan a meeting when their father was not around to know.

At 10 a.m. on the dot, Gaara arrives at his old home, clutching a small bag in one hand.

He knocks on the door twice, and then takes a step back. The wait isn't long and he is ushered into the home by his sister.

"Gaara! Oh my god, Gaara!" She grabs his face in both hands and kisses both cheeks. "Gaara, oh my goodness! I can't believe you actually showed! Kankuro, he's here!"

In a flash, Kankuro is in the hallway, red faced. "He's here? Seriously?" Kankuro's face lights when he lays eyes on Gaara. "Gaara, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He rushes to his little brother, wrapping his arms around him. "God, it was so weird not seeing you around," he told the teen quietly.

The redhead feels small in comparison to his siblings, who loom over him with adoration, like he was a new born in a crib. They kiss him, coo him, offer him things, ask him questions all at the same time, it's overwhelming. His eyes burn when he looks from one to the other. He finds his voice after a moment's glance. "Kankuro… Temari," his voice breaks. Both grow silent as their abandoned brother searches for his words.

Gaara shakily inhales before speaking. "_Kankuro, Temari… I'm sorry_." And his vision blurs with a salty solution. Tears run down his cheeks and his body tremble.

Kankuro scoops up the weeping boy, carrying him to the living room and placing him on the sofa. Temari leaves their sides then returns with a glass of water. She offers it to Gaara.

The small bag he had been holding fell to the carpet. A small bear rolls out, a tiny note attached to its ribbon.

_I love You._

* * *

><p>So, since gaara has been living with naruto his heart has definitely grew soft( hence the i love you)<p>

Anyway, it's spring break and I'm off to my sister's with no internet and I wanted to update SOMETHING before I left. So I did. Sorry for any errors, I was kind of in a rush!

PS You should check out my comic (I re uploaded the link :))

defineyourfate. /comics/ 1652582 / define-your-fate-cover/


	6. Chapter 6

When Gaara returns from his visit with his family, he doesn't say much about it. His eyes are red, but he doesn't tell me why; then again, I don't really ask. I don't really want to know.

I can tell that something good must have happened though, something that lifted a weight off of his shoulders, so that's enough for me. He'll tell me when he's ready, like he always does.

About a week into summer vacation, I got this text from my friend Kiba. Me and Gaara were cleaning up the place (Gaara more than me) when it happened.

**-**_**yo prty sukes house. U in?**_

It took me less than a minute to respond.

**-hell no**

**- **_**y? **_

**-cuz Sasuke's a douche**

_**-yeah I no. don't mean he cant have a good prty tho**_

**-don't care. Not going.**

**-**_**aw c'mon. don't be a little btch**_

**-stfu im not being a btch ur being an ass**

**-**_**I no u guys had ur issues but be the bigger person**_

**-I am, by not seeing his stupid face again**

**-**_**pussy**_

_**-just come already**_

_**-**_**I said no**

_**-plz?**_

_**-**_**Kiba.**

**-no.**

For a while he didn't answer. I started to furiously scrub the kitchen counter when my text tone went off.

_**-well Gaara says yes**_

Gaara? I had to read the message a couple times before I went with a subtle: **wtf? **For response.

**-**_**he wants to go.**_

_-__**therefore ur going**_

_**-**_**like hell I am**

**-and when did u get gaaras #**

**-**_**that's need to know information. See ya kid :P**_

I stared at the phone in my hand. What the hell? Kiba has Gaara's number? And I didn't know? Why couldn't I know- it's not like I stalk Gaara's life or anything, but isn't this something he could have mentioned?

I knew there was no reason to feel jealous over it, I just did. I didn't like the thought of anyone but me having the privilege of texting Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara," I called him from my station. "What just happened?"

He walked in silently as always, with a blank face. However, when you know someone well enough, you can even read their emotions without seeing them; right then, Gaara was comic book. He didn't say anything.

"Gaara, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Gaara said. Of course, he was being a smartass- I could tell by the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

I sighed, put my hands on my hips. "Why did you tell Kiba you're going to the party?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"For who? Do you know who's hosting it?"

"I know very well who's hosting the party, Naruto. "

The way his tone was, challenging and defensive, made it obvious why he agreed. "You only want to go to piss off Sasuke," I accused. Gaara didn't say anything. "You don't have anything to prove to him, Gaara - why set yourself up for something like this?"

His icy eyes locked on mine. "I'm not threatened by him- you shouldn't be either. There's no problem with going to a social gathering every now and again for people our age." He turned his face deliberately from me. "I thought you would enjoy seeing your friends."

"Gaara," I whine. He always managed to win our arguments with that move.

After a silence, he looked back at me. "I want you to have fun, Naruto. I want you to be happy; if you truly are opposed to going, we can stay home together. It's of little difference to me."

"I know…" I sighed and bit my lip. "But I don't want this to be a big thing; if you can't control your temper and something happens to you again-" I stopped speaking as Gaara squinted his eyes. He knew I was gonna say something about the incident he had months ago, when he returned home with a fracture knuckle and multiple bruises. For some reason, it was touchy with Gaara- he barely even told me anything about it.

"Keep your concerns," he told me coldly. "Nothing will happen to me or you. And as for Sasuke…trust me when I say that he isn't worth either of our time."

With that, he walked back out the room. I sighed. _Now he'll be pissed with me; all because I got a little paranoid. Great_.

There's only a week left until the party now. So far I've been able to keep my mind off it, but with all the hype it's gotten, that's easier said than done. Gaara, of course, acts like he couldn't care less. When I ask him if he heard the rumors about the drugs and alcohol, he just nods, like it's no problem!

He's so stubborn it kills me. We both know that he hates Sasuke yet he refuses to back out of this and it's not like he's going for the loud noise and stupid teenagers either.

I've had plenty of time to think about all the reasons why I don't want to go there, no matter how hard I've tried to keep my mind off it. This has bugged me so much, but Gaara doesn't even bat an eye. I mean honestly! A little concern for me if not the party would be nice. He's been too busy for me cause he got some job at some store in town.

So I'm feeling a little neglected right now and it's also not helping at all. I groan out loud. "What am I suppose to do?"

Gaara's sitting on the sofa, waiting for me. He's wearing a black and red gradient button-down with and ripped black jeans. The red hair on his head is spiked up more than usual to boot; I've never seen him do more than brush his hair, meaning he's actually _trying _to look good.

Meanwhile, I'm in the bathroom, doing whatever I can to make myself look half as good as he does. He already picked out an outfit for me to wear for some reason.

When I'm finished, I go meet him in the living room where he checks me out. "Change out of those jeans, Naruto," he tells me.

I am a little put off y this. "Why? You picked 'me out! And I thought they looked good." I huffed.

"That's the point," Gaara says bluntly. "I didn't realize how…_tight _they would be on you… and I don't want you to attract anyone else's attention, so change out of them." We stare at each other before he stands up and comes to me. He gives mea kiss on the cheek. "Just do it for me."

Of course I do. I put on an older, baggier pair of pants then we head out to Sasuke house. Kiba picks us up, being the only one of us with a car, and drives us there.

We walk up to the house together - it's so huge, I can't believe it. I remember when he used to live a couple houses down, no better than me. Now he had a huge fence, like inside there's something so important that a couple locks wouldn't be enough to keep it safe. There are three stories and a lot of big glass windows. The driveway has one car - a 2012 Dodge Charger- just sitting there, shiny and new. The whole house looks like something out of the movies!

Kiba says the party's in the inside and leads us through the house. We walk in past the fence and inside the house without any guard dogs running from around the house to bite our legs off. Even though it doesn't start until 7, there's a bunch of people here already, drinking from red cups and grinding on each other to the music, and it's only 6:30.

Before we got outside, Kiba ditched us for this girl he's been trying to get with since we were freshmen. I wish him good luck and he runs off.

Gaara and I walk though the back doors. Their backyard is perfect- a perfect lawn, more fencing, a grill set up in one corner, a small shed that probably has tools and stuff in it. Perfect.

We stand off together, on one side of the house, listening to the music.

I perk at the sound of a song with a killer beat. Since there are other people around us dancing, I ask Gaara to dance.

He looks at me funny. "I don't dance, Naruto."

"Aw, c'mon, Gaara! Don't give me that- everyone can dance!" I tug at his arm.

"Naruto," he stresses. "I don't dance." My lips pucker. Don't make that face. It isn't anything to pout over."

"You make me come to a party but won't dance with me?" I roll my eyes at him.

That made Gaara sigh. He turns away from me. "You don't _understand, Naruto._" His tone catches my attention. He sounds…embarrassed. I look back at him. "I…I…can't dance."

Gaara can't dance? Well, I've never actually seen him dance before and it's not like he parties a lot. But I've never thought it was possible for Gaara to be bad at anything! I don't even know what to say.

"Please, I want you to have fun, so dance all you want."

Gaara walks over to the wall and leans on it. I follow him, put my hands on his. Those pale cheeks are light pink; he's blushing.

His whole reaction makes me chuckle. "You know, you can be really cute sometimes," I say to him.

"Don't call me cute," is all he says back.

A moment like this is rare- Gaara, shying away from me. It's almost too much to handle.

"Look, Gaara, it's no big deal. I can show you how." I smile at my red head. "When you practice, it's easy."

I move my hands to his shoulders and lay my head on them. "I whisper to him, "Just follow my lead."

Slowly, we move together in rhythm, shifting over weight from one hip to another. Gaara gradually put his hands on me, his left hand on my waist, and the right on the curve of my back.

We're rocking together to the sound, hardly noticing the first dance- he's more relaxed and lets some attention go to me.

He nuzzles my neck with his nose. His hands move up and down over my clothes. I close my eyes to feel his touches more; we haven't been this close since our argument. I didn't realize how much I miss Gaara's sweet side until now.

Then, just as easily as it started, our moment is over.

Gaara's hands drop suddenly and he turns his head to the left. His voice is barely heard over the music. "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks at us. "Naruto and Gaara. I'm glad you guys could make it; I honestly didn't think Kiba would tell you."

I scrunch up my nose at him. Figures Sasuke would've been behind that. I can't believe Kiba did that for him!

"Well, I hoe you guys enjoy the party," Sasuke says. He hands us two cups with what I guess is fruit punch (probably spiked). "If you need me, I'll be around." With a wink, he walks away.

"Oh my God. He's so full of it!" I fling myself against the wall.

Gaara lets out a little sigh. "Yes," he mumbles, looking at his drink. "Rather suspicious."

I lean over him and peer into his cup. "Lets not drink these; I don't trust him." Gaara grunts and we pour the stuff in the grass.

Since our moment was squashed, we just stand next to each other. Eventually my stomach grumbles. I grab it dramatically and look at Gaara.

"Gaara…I'm hungry…" His green eyes turn to me, but he doesn't say anything. "Come with me to get food, please?"

Without a word, he takes my hand and leads me into the house again. On the way in, we passed a table with typical party foods- chips, salsa, cheese and crackers, that kinda stuff.

I walk the line with my plate, picking up handfuls of snacks quickly. Gaara's right behind me, even though he's not getting anything. At the very end of the table, I see a big cake. At first, I was skeptical about it- how many house parties have chocolate cake as a snack? But then my stomach growled and I realized that I didn't care. I took a huge piece of it then sat on the sofa.

Gaara sits next to me as I eat. He doesn't say anything.

After a while, I offer him some food. "You want some of this? It's actually pretty good."

"You eat. I'm not hungry." He smiles a little for me. It makes my chest flutter.

Even though we've been here for lees than an hour, I'm enjoying myself just being with him. I smile at him too. I give him a kiss. "I love you, Gaara."

"And I you," he says softly. "Now finish your food."

* * *

><p>Boy has it been a while... Well, I uploaded something. It's not my favorite chapter, but I had to stop it here for the sake of the next chapter! I'm sorry!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

There's something wrong. At least I think so. Or maybe not. I don't know- I can't think straight. My brain isn't working. Why did it stop? Where did it go?

I stop walking- I didn't know I was walking. But maybe that's why the wallpaper was moving so much.

Wait, I wasn't walking…there's someone else here with me, wherever here is. I guess they …did…it…what? What did they do again?

I think there's something wrong- did I already say that?

What's wrong with me…my head hurts and I'm so thirsty.

Something lifts my head up. It's that person I was with. Who is that? I can't really see well…they're pasty though. I laugh: pasty! That's funny- pah-st-ee. That's a silly word…pasty.

"What are you laughing for?"

I look at the person again. "Hey, I know you!" That makes them laugh too. He smiles at me so I smile back at him. His face is swirling around, so I grab it to keep it still. He moves closer to me. "I like your face better this way." His face gets pink- I don't think I've ever seen it that pink before! "You're swo coot," I tell him and pinch his cheeks.

When I pinched his cheeks, I realized that my fingers were all tingly. The tingly fingers are all I can think about. Why are they tingling so much? I kind of like it- it's like a million butterflies kissing my fingers all over.

The butterflies move up my arms and down my body. "Heh…stop…it's starting to tickle a little…stop it, you little butterflies…" They keep kissing me and I laugh harder.

But I open my eyes and see that they're no butterflies, it's just him. He's still smiling at me. "What are you doing down there?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What do you think I'm doing down here, Naruto?"

"I don't…really…hey! Stop it! It tickles!" I try to move him away, but my arms are heavier than I remember.

I can feel him kissing my shirt and then my skin. I can't figure out when he got my clothes off, but he did. "Do you like this?" I nod. "Can I keep going?"

My brain had come back to me for a minute. It tried to tell me something important. 'There's something wrong here, Naruto…' 'What's wrong, brain? I don't get it.' Before it could finish, it left me again. So, I have to figure it out on my own now.

But I can't think right without it. Why is it that I can't do this again? What's wrong!

"Naruto," he calls. "Can I?"

I stare at him and let my mind work slowly. I can feel reason in my mind; it's almost close enough to touch. Almost; it's just beyond my fingertips…

"_M'kay_."

* * *

><p>So, I had free time today and I was typing away (listening to aron from nuest !) and got this- i know, it's very short, but its for your own good!<p>

I'm really excited for the rest of this story because I made new plot line notes(I lost the old ones) and feel more organized now :D Be prepared for major DRAMABOMBS throughout the story~

(any guesses on who "that person" is btw?)


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

I'm on fire all over: my insides and outsides are burning. It hurts so much I wanna cry, but I bite back my tears.

There's someone over me. I can't focus on who it is because of the pain. They're kissing me and whispering to me. I feel their breath on my neck as they push into me further.

What's happening? Why does this hurt so badly?

I cry for them to stop. "It's too much- it hurts, please."

He moves his hand down my chest. "Don't cry, Naruto. Just give it a minute, okay?" So I do- I don't know why, I just do. I stop crying and it does fell good eventually.

My nails dig into his shirt. I can feel everything inside me get anxious. He was pulling me quickly, trying to keep me quiet and it worked. I moved into the hand even more and more and more and-!

Everything is like a white blur…it feels like my brain left me again. My skin tingles and my body's rubber. When I touch it, I can the prickle under my fingertips. He's staring at me feel myself with a smile.

I smile at him then my mind goes away somewhere for a while.

I wake up in the afternoon. I finally can see where I am after sleeping off whatever the hell happened last night.

I'm laying on a big bed in the middle of a big room- definitely not my house. That raises the question of where am I.

"Let's see…Gaara got called to work…I was with Shikamaru and Choji for a while…and, uh…"I ran my hand threw my hair. "Then what?" I couldn't help noticing that my arm felt chilly and, well, naked. Last I checked I had on a shirt.

I peek under the sheet. Yep, no pants, no undies, just Little Naruto. With that, I'm done. I cup my face, fall back and sigh. Done; can't take any more surprises. Honestly, at this point, I don't even want to know what happened. Anything else might kill me.

Sasuke walks into the room- only wearing jeans to boot- and grins. "Do you want some fruit? Breakfast is almost done, but I thought-"

I put my hands up. "Nope. That's it- that's all I can take."

He stops, looking confused. "What?"

"Just-just don't come near me. Stay right there," and I jumped out of bed, taking the sheet with me.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Nothing's wrong because nothing happened. Absolutely nothing." I pull my pants on quickly; I couldn't find, my underwear, but I really need to leave so I don't stop.

Sasuke grabs my arm. He turns me to him. "That's not how I remember it," his voice is low and his eyes are hard.

I'm scared though I refuse to show it. "Whatever went down was a mistake- I can't even remember half of last night. Let me go, Sasuke." His grip gets stronger. "Sasuke, I'm warning you…before I do something you'll regret." My hand's in a fist, shaking. I didn't realize I was whispering through my teeth until I already spoke.

With a dark chuckle, Sasuke let me go.

"Last night you were all over me. You kept begging for more and when I gave it to you-"

"Stop."

"-you came so much. I thought I was going to pass out trying to match your stamina-"

"Knock it off, Sasuke."

"But you beat me to it. It must be something; to pass out from being fucked simple-" Ignore it, I keep telling myself. He wants to piss me off: leave, just walk away and go home. Then I heard him say in a small voice, "…you said that you love me, even more than him."

My body froze and my blood turned cold.

"You said that you've always loved me, Naruto and …I love you too." He tries to coax me over with his soft voice. "Please, give me another chance. I wish I could fix what I did that night- I wish I would've stayed, but …I came back for you. That has to mean something."

He turns me around slowly. "Please, Naruto. I love you."

Looking into his sad eyes, I feel something inside me break. I reach up to his face and touch his cheek. A tear escapes and cools my skin.

"Sasuke…"

And my fist slams against that pale cheek, knocking his body off balance.

"Why do you have to ruin everything for me? I was finally over you! And you do this?

"I was miserable for so long- if you loved me so much, why didn't you come back _then_?" I'm hysterical, I know- my voice is shrill and I can't breathe. I didn't mean to punch him, I just did.

He leans against the wall with his head down. He sighs then his eyes lock on me. "I wonder how Gaara will feel when he finds out."

My heart skips a beat and my body breaks into a cold sweat.

"No…"

"Really? Why not?" he tilts his head to the side, a smirk on his face.

I gulp down my pride. "Please, Sasuke, don't tell him."

"'Don't tell him'? Why? So that his little heart doesn't break? You know I wouldn't care if it shattered." He puts his hand on his chest. "If that means that you'll be all mine, I don't care."

My legs are weak and I stumble back against the wall. I can't breathe.

"I want you back, Naruto, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"That's not fair," I whisper as I slide down.

"I know it may be hard at first, but you'll have _me_."

"It's not fair-"

Sasuke's getting closer to me. "It'll be okay."

"Please don't." My eyes burn; I'm about to cry. I know that there's only one way this all will end.

"Well, I guess if you're so opposed to option one…perhaps option two will interest you more?"

He kneels in front of me and holds my face in his hands. I saw this coming, still…

I shut my yes and our lips touch. He puts more pressure on me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. My skin chills and crawls like frozen spiders are all over me. Sasuke pulls away smirking.

Dear God.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>I was too busy doing this instead of my laundry...I hate folding...<em>

_Anyway, I hope you all like this because now its time for a break here so I can work more on my comic; there aren't enough hours in the day for everything I need to do! _

_BTW, I'm sorry for being so predictable T.T I tried..._


	9. Chapter 8

I wandered around Suna, trying to clear my mind. All I can think about was what me and Sasuke…

"Fuck!" Just the thought's enough to make my lungs burn and my heart heave. It's still too much- too much to process. He has me by the balls now, otherwise Gaara will-

Gaara. Oh, God. How can I face him after what happened? After what I did to him? I cheated on Gaara, whether I knew it or not and of _course _it _had _to be with Sasuke, one of the few people Gaara genuinely hated from the depths of his soul.

Great! Now I'm crying in public. I sit down on the curb with my head in hands and let the tears go. "Idiot…I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are. But don't get so bent out of shape over it."

I look up and see Sakura standing above me, smiling. Her smile fell when she saw my face. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Tears burned in my eyes; my bottom lip quivered.

"Sakura…I really messed things up this time."

She sits next to me and holds me. I cry on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Naruto. Don't cry," her hand pats my wild hair down. "Now, tell me what happened."

"You have to tell him at some point, Naruto. And the sooner the better because if Gaara finds out about this on his own, it'll be worse for your relationship," Sakura had told me.

I know what she said was right, but still…how do I tell a guy like Gaara- a guy that already doesn't trust 96% of the world- that I "accidentally" slept with a guy like Sasuke (it's even harder to tell because it isn't _just _a guy like Sasuke, it is Sasuke) after he left?

I sigh loudly. I'm in front of our home. It's now or never; however I say it, I'll say it now. The truth.

When I open the door, there is no sign of life. It's like no one's been inside to disturb the furniture.

Instead of calling for Gaara, I sneak around the house, peeking through doors and around corners.

Eventually, I found my red head lying in bed under the black sheets. His eyes are closed.

I walk over to him, crawl to his side. "Gaara?"

At first he doesn't move, then slowly his eyes open.

"You didn't answer my calls," he says softly.

I curl into him. "My phone died last night." It's true and to make up for the guilt I feel, I pull out the phone. Its screen is black and doesn't respond to my fingers. "See?"

But he doesn't say anything back. He doesn't even look at me.

"Why didn't you come home last night, Naruto?"

"I- I was really messed up. Think it was something I ate."

Now his eyes roll to mine. "And?"

Here it is! The perfect opening. I just have to say "and I think there was some kind of drug in the food and Sasuke took me upstairs and had his way with me!"

I lick my lips as he keeps staring at me. "The-the food…I think, uh…there was, um-"

A heavy knock interrupted my stammering.

We don't move for a minute, only stare into each other's eyes before I before I decide to answer he door. "I-I'll be right back."

Gaara doesn't respond- honestly it looks like he isn't even breathing.

My chest is tight; hiding the truth hurts, but probably not as much as telling it.

The person at the door knocks one more time before I get there.

"Can I help you?" I ask automatically.

"Well, I hope so, you little brat. After all I do for you-"

My eyes pop open. I _know _that voice! "Jiraya?!"

He laughs. "Who else? C'mere, runt!"

"Gramps, you're back!" And I run into his arms. He's been gone for almost a year- I mean, sure he wrote letters and sent money, but it's not the same as _seeing him._

Jiraya holds me for a while then lets go to walk around the house. "Wow. It looks like you actually cleaned the place."

I laugh. I was going to say "that's because Gaara wouldn't stay in the place if he couldn't see the floor" but then I realized that Jiraya doesn't even know Gaara.

"Uh, um, Gramps, I gotta' - I gotta' tell you something-"

The old man completely blows me off. "Naruto, you have groceries in the fridge? I'm really impressed!" Smirking, he looks at me. "Are you trying to butter me up, Kid?"

"No, wait-listen to me, old man!" I screamed, getting annoyed. He just looks at me quietly. "Okay, this might take a minute. Bear with me.

"You know that support group that you put me in?" He nods. "Well, on of our projects was to get to know another kid in the group. My partner was this guy named Gaara- we didn't know each other and he was really quiet and I thought he was weird because he looked scary all the time but- no, never mind. Not important.

"Anyway, me and Gaara, we had ,more in common that we thought. After a while, I told him about some personal stuff and we hung out a lot.

"Turns out, Gaara has problems with his dad. Like kick-you-out-of-the-house problems. And, well…he was kicked out of the house. He didn't have anywhere else to go, Grampa, so I told him that he could stay here!"

Jiraya's been nodding at everything I said, to show that he followed what I was saying. Now he's standing with his chin in his hands. "That's very admirable of you, Naruto. I don't know why-"

"BythewayIhinkI'mgayandmeandGaaraaredating."

His eyebrow twitched. "What was that?"

I put on a nervous smile. "Hm? What was what?" Shit! Why did I say that?!

"What did you say?"

I can't act like I never said it now. Damn." I said that me and Gaara are dating."

Jiraya sways, putting a hand on his head. He let out a weird sound before sitting down on a stool. He breathes heavy.

"You okay, Grampa?" My hand's on his shoulder. It's rare to see him like this. "Here- I'll get you some water."

He takes the cup but doesn't drink it. "Where's this 'Gaara' now?"

Before I could speak, there's a creak in the floor. We both turn at the sound.

"Hello, sir. I'm Gaara."

* * *

><p>Boy has it been a while. The sad thing is, I had it all done for weeks, I just never typed it up. I've been busy doing stuff...<p>

Anyway, in celebrating of me STILL not having my license, here is a chapter! Also, I didn't spell check it, so if there's a really bad typo, please tell me!


	10. Chapter 9

-The Night Before, At Sasuke's Party-

I watch Naruto eat happily on the sofa. He comically gorges on the party foods before me and I am content.

The blonde continuously offers me various food, which I politely reject, until he literally shoves it down my throat, raving about it being the "best chip ever" .

With a smile, I indulge him. "Yes, Naruto, it's a very good chip, but I do not wish to have another. Thank you." I push his hand away from my mouth.

"Okay, okay," he laughs heartily, then sighs. His blue eyes role to mine. "You know, I'm actually glad you made me come here. I can't stand the guy, but he sure can throw a party- the food, the music, the people. He's got taste."

I nod silently. Soon his friends Choji and Shikamaru join us. Shikamaru and I have a mutual respect for each other, though I wouldn't call it "friendship", and acknowledge each others as such, while Choji addresses me with a simple "hey".

The three boys chatter as I watch Naruto's face illuminate with emotions, his features becoming animated with whatever they are speaking of.

Amidst their conversation, my phone vibrates. It's screen is lit by the word "work"; I can't ignore it, so I pardon myself and step outside.

" ?"

, an older gentleman of sixty who owned the only bookstore in town, answered me in a panicked voice. "Gaara! You need to get down here right now, please! I need your help!"

I try to calm the man. " , calm down. Tell me-what happened?"

"Thief- a thief, Gaara!" He takes a deep breath. "Someone broke into the store and robbed the cash register and knocked the shelves over and the books- oh, it's _horrible_, Gaara…I don't know what I'm going to do now…"

Mr. Ano cries quietly over the phone. Though it unnerves me to do, I must leave Naruto's side to tend to the store.

Naruto looks up to me when I return. "What was that about?"

"The bookstore has been burglarized. Mr. Ano's requested my help tonight; I can't let him down." My brows knit together slightly as I tilt my head sideways.

Though Naruto pouts at this, he syas, "I know, Gaara." He stands and walks me outside, gripping my arm gently.

When we are past the front doors, away form all the commotion, Naruto gave me a small kiss. "I know you need to go and help at the store, so I won't hold you up, but…if you have time, call me, okay? Just to let me know what's up."

I smile at his concern. "Anything you want." Our lips meet once more, probably the last kiss of the night. "Promise me you'll watch out for him," I say. There is no need to specify. Naruto nods his head quickly.

We depart then, casting looks back at each other. For a moment, my eyes catch a glimpse of a lone figure standing in an upstairs window, watching us.

Mr. Ano calmed considerably since my arrival. The old man's hysterics died to a slight depression.

As he reshelves some abused books, I break from boarding up the broken window to call Naruto.

I imagine Naruto answering, laughing, "Gaara? You called!" And I would laugh too. "Of course I did, Naruto." Then we would speak about whatever came to mind. It's a slight embarrassment, getting giddy over a simple phone call.

However, instead of hearing Naruto's voice, I hear his voice mail.

Disgruntled by this, I left him a brief message. The fact that he didn't answer my call worries me.

There is a possibility that he merely didn't hear it ringing in all the noise and because of that reasoning, I put my phone away and return to cleaning.

Naruto always checks his phone every hour, so he'll get back to me before the night is out.

I am home after one in the morning. Naruto still is not back and hasn't returned my call.

I call him once more and again, he does not pick up.

There is no chance of me sleeping knowing that something is wrong with him; my mind races behind closed eyes. The only image I can see is that window, before I left Naruto…

~~~ The worse is assumed when, still, the blonde has not returned. I lay in a dormant state under a single sheet, my eyes taking what rest my mind refused.

Already the sun has risen and people stir outside.

Nearly an hour passes before I hear the door open and footsteps throughout the house.

I remain still as the footsteps grow near then the bed depresses next to me.

"You didn't answer my calls," I state, opening my eyes slightly.

Instead of answering immediately, he turns into me. Naruto looks at me with wide eyes. "My phone died last night. See?"

He's hiding something. I can tell almost instantly-he's over compensating for something he did, something he mustn't want to tell.

An idea flashes by , a reason why he would need to keep whatever it was a secret: Sasuke. I envision his smug face and it's enough to make my blood boil.

"Why didn't you come hoe last night, Naruto?" I ask, yet I believe I know the answer.

He laughs uncomfortably. "I-I was really mess up. Think it was something I ate."

I look at him, trying to keep my feelings hidden. "And?"

Even though it's obvious that there's more, Naruto is reluctant to speak. I watch him, nervous and conflicted, stutter and fall over his words.

There is knock on the door that interrupts Naruto's stammer: I can tell that he is relieved as, after a moment, he jumps to answer it, saying nothing more of the topic.

My mind wanders to Sasuke- thinking about his hands on Naruto, roaming over his naked body, his eyes taking in the sight hungrily. He moves his mouth to Naruto's as his body presses against the other.

Naruto doesn't pull away from Sasuke; in fact, he's moving into the kisses and all the touches. Would Naruto like to be touched in such a way, I wonder? Rough and primal as opposed to soft and longing? Would he moan out as Sasuke tugged forcefully on his member, whispering in his ear?

Eventually, I see past this physical betrayal and wonder why, how? If he loves me as I do him, how could he even do such a thing with _him? _

I hear Naruto speaking to whomever answered the door. The person's voice is booming and energetic, though it was apparent that they are much older than either of us. This may very well be Naruto's grandfather and guardian.

My body wills itself up. I know that if I do not show myself of my own accord , it may complicate any future relationship between us.

"Where is this 'Gaara'? now?" The man asks, his voice quivering.

I walk into the kitchen, my presence unbeknownst until I announce myself.

"Hello, sir. I'm Gaara."

* * *

><p>So...I don't know if I would count this as an actually chapter. I just thought that this would explain some of the gaps in the story ( and I also like to write as Gaara- it's a sick addiction O)<p>

I hope this cleared some stuff up. Next chapter will be _AWKWARD_...


End file.
